


Do you ever know?

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Series: Myosotis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626





	Do you ever know?

She always hated it when people told her she’s clever, even more, when they called her a genius. It’s like a curse to her. All the expectations they put on her… she is scared that she cannot meet them. They'll be disappointed in her. And worse, she might put them in danger. 

Yet, she never told anyone about it. Every time people said that she only gave them a smile and moved on. She never let people know how she was scared to bear the responsibility as the Raika. People never know her hesitation and her anguish with choices and decisions. 

All they see her as a gifted child, that knows almost everything, can do almost everything. A demon prodigy. A polite child that everyone loves. A childish person that plays pranks and does whatever she wants. A spoiled child that can get almost everything she wants. 

Yet… she feels lonely. And bored. Nothing interests her much. Nothing mattered to her. 

She just hopes that tomorrow, something interesting will happen. Again and again.

***

There's never a day her right shoulder has not been bandaged. Even most of the time her clothes choice covers both of her shoulders. At least, she never accidentally shows the world the unsightly view on her shoulder. 

~~ She hates them. Hate every time she sees them. Hate it. HatE iT. HATE IT.  _ HATE IT!  _ ~~

She won't show and tell. Even if her life is in line. 

***

The demon was the title given to anyone that cannot control their  _ riyaku _ in the  _ riyakusha _ \- the test to determine the title of each individual once they reach age 21. 

Axdar is given to the weak (a few are an exception) and Maltar is given to the strong. And Naoar is in between. Defective is given to anyone that cannot use any  _ riyaku _ . 

There aren't many demons in her kingdom. In fact, they only have twenty, seven including her at her age. 

Her father thought it was a good idea to put all seven of them in one place and went to the same school. Maybe if it's a special place or something, everyone will agree. 

But he put these seven in school full of Naoar.  _ Full of Naoar _ . Surrounded them with Maltar much better than letting them mingle with Naoar. 

Much to everyone's surprise, there weren't any bad reports coming from any of these seven demons. In fact, only good reports arrived at the head of Hibi Nlly Raika. And sometimes, there weren't any reports to be given (maybe some of their mischief but then, so with others Naoar). 

These seven demons keep silence of the fact that one of them almost murder someone after the provocation. And how that event made all of them made  _ Asentishia _ \- a special promise that bonds a tiny part of their magic. If the promise is broken, the one that broke the magic will pay the consequences. 

This promise was the reason why they did not kill the traitor in cold blood because of the death of one of them. Why they let the traitor away after days of torture. 

They are the demon, but nobody knows if they meet these demons for the first time.

***


End file.
